


Pioggia infinita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Marina Cozza [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble con protagonista Marina.Scritta per il: Drabble Day!Prompt: Cappello
Series: Marina Cozza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161644





	1. Biscotti avvelenati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Sweet but Psycho.

Biscotti avvelenati

Marina si sporse e guardò il vassoio di biscotti di Bianchi. Alzò lo sguardo e notò l’espressione dell’altra nella penombra, aveva un sorriso deforme, gli occhi sporgenti.

< Certo che è una vera psicopatica > pensò Marina, fissando il vestito di pizzo nero della Scoglio. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò i fumi velenosi e violetti che si alzavano dalla pietanza, che si condensavano prendendo la forma di teschi. < Vuole di nuovo avvelenare il fratello? > s’interrogò.

Utilizzò la sua pioggia per depurare i biscotti, muovendo le dita di nascosto dietro la schiena.

“Ti piace il mio cappello?” domandò Bianchi.

Marina lo guardò, era sporco di sangue.

“Sì” mentì.

[109].


	2. Offesa alla moda

Offesa alla moda

Luca si sedette accanto a Marina e si sfilò il cappello, scompigliandosi i capelli vermigli.

“Ancora qui a riflettere da sola?” domandò.

Marina, seduta sul bordo della finestra, lo guardò di sfuggita.

“Quel cappello ti sta veramente male” borbottò.

Luca incrociò le braccia al petto e si scusò: “Mi dispiace di aver urtato il tuo senso estetico con la mia concezione di moda”.

Marina sbuffò.

“Non prendermi in giro” borbottò.

Alzò la testa e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Dici che è vero che il nostro Cielo ci ha sostituito con altri guardiani?” domandò.

Luca assottigliò gli occhi.

“No, è tutta una manovra del Nono” ribatté.

[104].


	3. Offesa

Offesa

Marina sfilò il cappello dalla testa di Hayato e lo gettò a terra, pestandolo sotto la ballerina.

“Come puoi paragonare il tuo misero Cielo estivo al Cielo infinito del Decimo?” ringhiò.

Gokudera serrò i pugni.

“Gli ho dato il mio cielo per evitare che morisse e lo ha vinto in una regolare battle choice” ribatté.

Tsuna li guardò impallidendo.

“Ve-veramente…” balbettò.

< Mi sento Enma. Non riesco a farmi ascoltare dai miei guardiani > pensò.

Marina sibilò: “Pensavi davvero di poterlo battere? Il ‘nostro’ boss vale dieci volte te”.

Hayato chinò il capo.

“Adesso basta! Non è vero!

Hayato-kun sarà il Decimo!” sbraitò Tsunayoshi.

[104].


	4. In camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Darkside.

In camera

La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando la cameretta di una giovane boss e quest’ultima, seduta sul letto.

Marina chinò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurri. La luce si rifletteva sulle placche blu che aveva sulla testa.

Osservava il capellino di pizzo nero che teneva in mano.

< Bianchi ne aveva uno uguale quando eravamo piccole. Anche se lei, come Hitman, è sempre sembrata molto più grande della sua età.

Sì che ha solo tre anni più di me e di Gokudera > pensò.

“Non mi sorprende che sia entrata nei Varia, è sempre stata completamente pazza” borbottò.

[102].


	5. Dispetti e informatori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I'm A Mess (Switching Vocals).

Dispetti e informatori

Marina sfilò il cappello dalle mani di Luca e se lo mise in tasca.

“Così avrò la certezza che non te lo metterai mai più” disse. Saltò in piedi e si avvicinò, sporgendo il capo fino a dare una distanza solo di due dita. “Allora, chi ti ha dato quest’informazione?” domandò.

Luca indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

< Squalo, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di dirglielo > pensò.

“Come tempesta ho i miei informatori.

Però mi hanno anche detto che il ‘boss’ ha di nuovo il suo Cielo” spiegò.

Marina si massaggiò il collo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Dobbiamo raggiungerlo” sussurrò.

[105].


	6. Compatti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Without Me.

Compatti

“Il boss dei Vongola è sottomesso a troppe persone. Tsuna sarà il dio degli dei, non certo un semplice mafioso” disse Takeshi.

Marina s’irrigidì, trovandosi una spada vicino al viso.

“Ya-Yamamoto…” esalò Tsuna, sgranando gli occhi.

Hayato sentì una mano sulla spalla e alzò il capo, trovandosi Ryohei alle spalle.

“Se te la prendi con lui, te la prendi con tutti noi. Non ti conviene all’Estremo” disse gelido.

Gokudera si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Ora che potrei avere la mia vendetta, capisco che non voglio questo… > pensò.

“Sicuramente non voleva offendere Decimo” sussurrò.

Takeshi raccolse da terra il cappello.

“Questo è di Hayato” disse.

[106].


End file.
